


He Needed An Interesting Person, He Got One

by Artisticdreamer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cats, Coffee Shops, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Owls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 05:09:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10429842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artisticdreamer/pseuds/Artisticdreamer
Summary: Akaashi is just a normal college student trying to get by. Then one day his professor sets an essay for everyone. Due at the end of the year, Akaashi has to write about someone interesting in his life. One problem, his life is boring. Until a certain owlish boy appears.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ahahahaha I need to work on my other stories! Not make new ones!

He's not much of a people person, however, he tends to gain the attention of most. Some say its because he is attractive, some say he's approachable, and others find him interesting. In truth he has no idea as to why. He doesn't really mind the attention, but sometimes it gets annoying. All he wants is quiet time, mostly. There are days where he enjoys the buzz of conversation. But those days are minimal.

His days are spent between his apartment, the gym, the library, and the cafe down the street. That cafe happens to be where he is at the current moment. Sipping a black coffee while typing on his laptop. He has to write an essay on an interesting person in his life. Unfortunately, he has no idea who to write about. His life is fairly boring.

Sighing he shut is laptop, he finished off his coffee and proceeded to leave. Just as he finished packing up and turned around, he collided with something. No, _someone_. Taking a small step back, he uttered a soft and meaningful, “Pardon, I didn't mean to run into you.”

“Hey, hey, hey!” What was with that loud voice? Startled by the noisy reply, if it was even an reply, he glanced at the man. He was even more startled. Big. owlish yellow eyes stared at his with amusement. This guy was slightly taller and beefier. His face was fairly attractive, but his hair. It was atrocious. Black with a large amount of gray streaks and it was stuck up in a way that made him look like an actual owl. “It's okay! Now worries, you didn't hurt me or anything!”

 _Its like he talks with exclamation points._ This guy was definitely someone he didn't like to be around. He was just too loud.  __

Then again, he was interesting. Maybe he found a topic for his essay. No, that won't work. He didn't even know this guy, he couldn't possibly write an essay about him. But the essay isn't due till the end of the year, months from now. That's plenty of time to get to know someone. Maybe.

“Uh? Are you okay? Did you run into me too hard? I'm kinda dense, so that's not surprising.” The guy was still there, so was himself, standing in the middle of the cafe.

“I'm okay. I just got lost in my thoughts. I'm sorry.”

“Hahaha! It's okay! I'm just glad you're alright! I'm Bokuto by the way. Bokuto Koutarou!” He held out his hand.

Taking it and shaking it firmly, he introduced himself, “I'm Akaashi Keiji.”


End file.
